Suicide Mystery
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke tiba - tiba ditemukan tak bergerak di dalam mobil yang terbuka. Apakah Sasuke bunuh diri ? atau ada seseorang yang berniat berbuat jahat pada Sasuke ? Note: OOC, No pair, slight of supranatural
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I didn't own any characters in Naruto, all of characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't mind with all critics & suggestion by reviewers, i will appreciate all critics & suggestion**

**But, i hate flamers ! So, if you hate this fanfiction, don't read it and don't leave any useless reviews**

**Note: There's no pair in this fanfiction. This fanfiction didn't contain anything about romance..**

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama sahabat sekaligus rivalku, Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti biasa, hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Kami tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama, hanya saja kami tinggal di blok yang berbeda.

"Teme ! Kau parkir mobil mu dimana ?" , tanyaku sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Itu mobil ku, dobe ! Kau sudah sering menaiki nya, masa tidak ingat sih ?" , Sasuke menunjuk sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih.

Yah, keluarga Sasuke memang kaya. Ayah nya adalah direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp, sementara ibu nya adalah pemilik restoran bintang lima yang terkenal di Konoha. Keluarga ku sendiri memang cukup kaya, tetapi tidak sekaya keluarga Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menekan tombol kunci mobil dan mobil terbuka. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi, sementara aku duduk di samping nya. Sasuke segera men – starter mobil.

"Dobe, belakangan ini aku merasa diikuti di sekolah. Di rumah juga aku tidak merasa aman"

"Diikuti ? Ah, pasti itu ulah fans – fans mu, kan ? Kau ini paranoid sekali, tidak seperti biasa"

"Aku serius. Bahkan ketika berada di rumah pun aku merasa diikuti."

"Teme, mungkin saja fans – fans mu mengikuti mu sampai ke rumah. Atau memberi uang dan meminta pelayan mu untuk diam – diam mengamati mu ketika kau sedang lengah" , jawabku sambil memutar mata dengan bosan.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku benar – benar merasa tidak aman. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah mu saja, dobe." , jawab Sasuke sambil menatap melalui kaca spion, khawatir diri nya diikuti.

"Ya sudah, menginap saja. Bawa baju mu dan menginap di rumahku." , jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sungguh, hari ini hari teraneh yang pernah kualami. Sasuke tiba – tiba saja menjadi seorang yang sangat paranoid. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Bahkan saat aku, Sakura , Ino dan Sai pergi ke wahana rumah hantu, hanya dia saja yang tidak menjerit dan tetap tenang. Sai yang biasa nya tanpa ekspresi saja sangat pucat ketika keluar dari wahana itu.

"Oh ya, karena aku sudah mengizinkanmu menginap di rumah ku, kau harus membuatkan pr dan memberiku contekan saat ulangan besok ya, teme" , ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mau !"

"Ok, kalau begitu jangan menginap di rumahku. Dan kau akan terus diikuti selama berada di rumah mu" , ucapku.

Sasuke mengalah dan akhirnya terpaksa menjawab, "Ck.. ya sudah,apa boleh buat. Aku membantu mu, hanya kali ini saja"

"Hehe.. begitu dong, teme. Kau ini memang sahabatku deh"

"Ck.."

* * *

Aku sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, Sasuke menyuruhku menunggu di mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah nya. Tak lama kemudian ia membawa sebuah koper kecil yang berisi pakaian dan barang – barang pribadi nya dan memasukkan koper nya ke mobil.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan segera duduk, ia segera menghubungi orang tua nya.

"Moshi – moshi" , terdengar suara ibu Sasuke dari telepon.

"Okaa – san, ini aku Sasuke. Hari ini aku tidak pulang, ya. Aku menginap di rumah Naruto."

"Ok, hati – hati ya. Jangan menyusahkan keluarga Naruto. Jaa.."

"Jaa..", Sasuke segera memencet tombol merah di hp nya dan mematikan telepon.

"Teme, ngapain kau bawa koper ? Kau mau menginap 1 hari saja kan di rumahku ?" , tanya ku sambil memandang koper yang dibawa Sasuke dengan heran.

"Itu hanya untuk jaga – jaga. Mungkin saja aku menginap lebih dari 1 hari."

"Apaa ?! Kau kira rumahku hotel, teme ? Kalau kau bosan di rumah, menginap saja di hotel."

"Ya kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana orang tua ku, dobe. Kalau mereka tahu pasti mereka akan menuduhku melakukan yang aneh – aneh disana dan memarahiku habis – habisan." ,jawab Sasuke sambil mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah ku.

"Ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Ingatlah, kau ini sebentar lagi berumur 17 tahun, teme." ,jawabku dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Cih.. kurasa tidak ada manfaat nya bila aku melawan orang tua ku, makanya aku bersikap patuh, bukan berarti aku takut, dobe" ,Sasuke menatapku dengan jengkel.

"Haha.. bilang saja ucapanku benar, iya kan ?"

"Dobe, kau menganggu konsentrasiku, tahu."

"Ah, rivalku ternyata penakut, nih." , ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sasuke tiba – tiba menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan, ia menatapku dengan serius dan berkata, "Kau benar – benar mengangguku, dobe. Kau saja yang mengemudi."

"Jangan, kau yang mengemudi saja, teme." , ucapku sambil menunduk. Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan dalam mengejek.

* * *

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan rumah ku. Seorang pelayan di rumahku membukakan gerbang dan mobil Sasuke segera memasuki gerbang. Sasuke memparkirkan mobil nya di garasi ku dan mematikan mesin nya.

Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah ku. Aku segera berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Naruto – chan, kau sudah pulang ?" , tanya okaa – san kepadaku.

"Iya. Hari ini makanan nya apa ?"

"Hari ini okaa – san memesan ramen kesukaanmu dari Ichiraku ramen."

"Wah, arigato, okaa – san !" , aku memeluk okaa – san. Aku sangat menyayangi okaa – san dan otou – san ku dan sangat patuh pada mereka. Ucapanku pada Sasuke mengenai kepatuhan nya pada orang tua hanya untuk meledeknya. Kurasa aku sama patuh nya atau bahkan lebih parah dari nya bila berhubungan dengan orang tua.

"Oh ya, Sasuke – chan hari ini menginap disini ?", tanya okaa – san sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ya, katanya dia bosan di rumah. Ia juga mau membantu pr ku"

Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku dan mendapati Sasuke sedang meletakkan koper nya di sudut kamar ku.

"Teme, kenapa kau meletakkan koper nya di kamarku ? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu"

"Lho ? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku selalu tidur di kamar mu setiap kali menginap."

"Uhh.. kali ini berbeda, teme. Kita sudah besar, nanti bisa – bisa kita dianggap gay." , jawabku.

"Hah ? Tumben sekali kau memedulikan perkataan orang. Apa karena Sakura ?"

Sial ! Ucapan nya benar. Aku menjadi takut tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke sejak aku mendengar gossip para gadis yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah gay dan aku adalah pasangan gay nya. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan aku menjadi uke. Rumor itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura, akibatnya, Sakura yang kusukai sejak 2 tahun lalu mulai menjauhiku.

"Ya ! Ya ! Ya, memang karena Sakura. Tetapi itu juga karena salah mu tahu. Coba kalau kau tidak bersikap dingin pada fans – fans mu, pasti kau tidak akan dianggap gay dan Sakura tidak akan menjauhiku." , jawabku sambil menatap Sasuke yang memasang tampang tidak bersalah di depanku.

"Mereka itu berisik, sama sepertimu. Lagipula terserah aku mau bersikap seperti apa kepada kumpulan wanita gila yang kau sebut fans itu."

Ck.. fans nya sendiri disebut kumpulan wanita gila ? Benar – benar tidak bersyukur. Memang sulit untuk merasa puas sih kalau kau terlahir dengan wajah tampan, otak pintar, dan kekayaan melimpah.

* * *

Akhirnya, aku terpaksa menghabiskan malam bersama Sasuke yang menginap di kamar ku. Untunglah, ia menepati janji nya dan mengerjakan semua pr ku, bahkan ia mengkoreksi pr yang sudah kukerjakan sebelumnya.

Pagi hari nya, aku terbangun dengan perasaan kesal. Bayangkan saja, aku terbangun pukul 5 pagi dengan cara terjatuh dari kasur ku sendiri ! Sasuke yang sedang tidur menendang tubuh ku hingga jatuh dan seakan terlihat puas telah menendangku. Memangnya aku ini bola ?

Aku baru saja tertidur ketika Sasuke menepuk tubuh ku berkali – kali untuk membangunkanku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, sebentar lagi kami harus berangkat sekolah.

Aku segera bangun dan mengambil seragam sekolahku. Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi, namun Sasuke mengikutiku sebelum pintu berhasil kututup dan kami berdua masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Keluar !" , ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Lho ? Harusnya aku yang bilang keluar. Ini rumahku, masa kau mengusirku dari rumah ku sendiri ?" , jawabku. Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Ck.. ya sudah kita suit saja.", Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangan nya.

Kami segera melakukan suit, sialnya aku kalah. Sasuke mandi di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarku, sementara aku segera berlari menuju kamar tamu dan mandi dengan shower yang ada di sana.

Selesai mandi, aku dan Sasuke segera memakan roti yang disediakan okaa – san untuk sarapan dengan terburu – buru dan segera berangkat menggunakan mobil Sasuke.

Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Tsunade – sensei, dan kami tidak boleh telat bila tidak ingin dihukum. Ketika tiba di sekolah, aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Untunglah aku tidak telat.

Bel berbunyi, namun Sasuke masih belum juga muncul. Aku mulai merasa khawatir, tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mendapat tempat parkir. Tempat parkir di sekolah ini cukup luas.

Tsunade – sensei mulai mengabsen kami satu persatu, namun Sasuke masih juga belum datang.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke ?" , tanya Tsunade – sensei.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi dia berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku. Katanya dia mau mencari tempat parkir, sementara aku turun di gerbang sekolah. Tetapi sampai sekarang masih belum datang"

"Naruto cepat pergi ke tempat parkir dan cari Sasuke !", perintah Tsunade – sensei.

"Baik, sensei." , ucapku.

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat parkir. Tempat parkir di sekolah ini memiliki dua tempat, yaitu basement dan di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju basement, tempat Sasuke selalu memparkir mobil nya.

Aku mendapati mobil Sasuke terparkir di tempat parkir favorit nya, di dekat pintu masuk menuju lift.

Aku melihat melalui kaca mobil, aneh, Sasuke seperti tertidur lelap. Namun, pintu mobil terbuka. Aku segera membuka nya dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Teme !"

Hening.. Sasuke tetap tertidur

Aku berteriak lebih keras lagi, namun ia tetap tidak bergerak. Aku menendang kaki nya dengan keras, ia masih saja tidak bergerak. Aku meletakkan jari ku di hidung nya, tidak terasa hembusan nafas.

Aku panic dan segera menutup pintu mobil, kemudian berlari menuju kelas dan mendobrak pintu. Semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Naruto ! Apa – apaan ini ?"

"Sensei… Sasuke tidak bernafas"

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu, Naruto ?"

Aku segera mengatur nafas ku dan mulai menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang tidur di dalam mobil dengan AC menyala dan jendela tertutup rapat serta tetap tidak terbangun walau sudah kutendang sekalipun.

"Apa ?! Kau serius, Naruto ?! Jangan bercanda !", ucap Tsunade - sensei dengan geram.

"Ya ! Kau jangan main – main, tidak lucu tahu !" , teriak beberapa teman sekelasku.

"Sebaiknya sensei ikut saja denganku. ", aku berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade – sensei.

Tsunade – sensei berjalan menuju lift yang mengarah ke basement bersamaku, aku segera menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan membuka nya.

Tsunade – sensei yang menguasai dasar – dasar ilmu pengobatan mulai mengecek Sasuke. Ia tidak merasakan ada nya pernafasan, ia menekan nadi Sasuke.

"Denyut nadi nya sangat lemah. Cepat keluarkan dia dari tempat ini, aku akan membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan mobil ku", ucap Tsunade – sensei .

Aku menggendong Sasuke, sementara Tsunade – sensei berlari menuju mobil nya yang terparkir di dekat mobil Sasuke dan segera meng – starter nya. Aku duduk di belakang dan membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke kini bersandar di paha ku.

Tsunade – sensei menyetir mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Ia membawa Sasuke ke UGD, kemudian memparkir mobil nya di tempat parkir rumah sakit.

"Naruto, tolong hubungi orang tua Sasuke, aku akan segera menghubungi sekolah. Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah"

"Ok.."

Aku segera mengambil hp Sasuke yang tadi sudah kumasukkan ke dalam kantung seragam blazer ku. Aku segera menelpon orang tua Sasuke dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit. Tsunade – sensei segera mengurus administrasi setelah menghubungi sekolah.

Aku dan Tsunade – sensei menunggu Sasuke yang berada di ruang UGD dengan cemas. Aku sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, aku merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Walaupun dia rivalku, tetapi aku juga merasa sedih bila harus kehilangan rivalku.

Orang tua Sasuke akhirnya datang dan ikut menunggu di luar ruang UGD dengan cemas.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar. Orang tua Sasuke segera bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan anak kami ?"

"Anak kalian mengalami keracunan monoksida, selain itu, hasil lab kami menunjukkan bahwa terdapat obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi di dalam darah nya", ucap dokter itu.

"Apa ?! Obat tidur ? Bagaimana bisa ?" , orang tua Sasuke menatap dokter itu dengan tidak percaya, kemudian menatapku dengan tajam.

"E – eh ? Kenapa ?" , tanya ku dengan gugup. Aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam orang tua Sasuke.

"Kau berniat membunuh anak kami dengan memberi obat tidur, ya ?", bentak ayah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru tahu Sasuke mengkonsumsi obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi." , ucapku tanpa berani memandang wajah ayah Sasuke.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu bila Sasuke memiliki masalah dengan tidur nya. Ini sangat aneh, kurasa ada seseorang yang berniat jahat kepada Sasuke dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan dengan memakai cara ini. Ini semakin menarik, aku harus menyelidiki nya..

* * *

**Fanfict kedua author dgn genre mystery, Fanfict ini maybe agak sedikit mirip dgn fanfict pertama, dgn karakter korban nya Sasuke jg #sorryforSasuke'sfans**

**Author lg banyak ide & mood bwt bikin fanfict misteri & sama sekali ga ada ide & mood bwt lanjutin fanfict 2 weeks with the star**

**oh ya, di fanfict ini bakal ada sedikit supranatural & author cantumin Hinata di daftar character, walaupun bkn karakter utama, but peran nya penting..**

**fanfict ini kemungkinan bakal ending di chapter ke 3. Sorry kalau alur nya terlalu cepat & awal nya ga jelas.**

**Btw author mw ngebales salah 1 review di fanfict Psycho. Author bkn hinata haters, ga ada karakter yg ga disukai author di anime Naruto, and peran setiap character di fanfict ini sesuai imaginasi. So, jangan salahkan author kalau karakter kesukaan kalian, entah itu Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, or siapalah dpt peran yg ga menyenangkan di fanfict author.**

**Author mengharapkan saran & kritik bwt fanfict ini. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu anak kami memakai obat tidur ? Kemarin Sasuke menginap di rumahmu, kan ? Bahkan kalian berangkat ke sekolah bersama – sama !", bentak ibu Sasuke.

"Ya ! Apa mungkin kau yang sengaja memberimu obat tidur ! Kau mau membunuh anak kami ?" , tanya ayah Sasuke sambil menatapku dan hendak mencekikku.

Dokter dan Tsunade – sensei segera menghampiri ayah Sasuke dan mencegah nya mencekik ku.

"Tenanglah, saya mengerti perasaan kalian. Tetapi kalian tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto" , ucap Tsunade – sensei sambil berusaha menenangkan ayah dan ibu Sasuke.

Pantas saja Sasuke patuh kepada orang tua nya, kurasa orang tua nya terlalu berlebihan dalam hal menjaga nya. Aku berdiri dan menjauhi orang tua Sasuke.

Dokter akhirnya kembali memasuki ruang UGD, orang tua Sasuke menghampiri ku dan menunduk dalam.

"Naruto – san, maafkan kami, ya. Kami terlalu berlebihan hingga menuduhmu seperti ini." , ucap ayah Sasuke.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi." , ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti perasaan kalian" , jawabku. Sejujurnya aku sangat marah, aku ingin membentak orang tua Sasuke, namun setidaknya dia masih orang tua sahabat sekaligus rivalku, aku masih harus menghormatinya.

Tsunade – sensei menjelaskan bahwa aku yang menemukan Sasuke pertama kali di dalam mobil dan memberitahu Tsunade - sensei, orang tua Sasuke tersenyum.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tsunade – sensei, Naruto – san. Kalau saja kalian tidak menemukan putra ku, ia mungkin tidak mungkin mendapat pertolongan di rumah sakit.", ucap ibu dan ayah Sasuke.

"Douiteshimashite. Sudah kewajiban saya untuk memperhatikan seluruh murid", jawab Tsunade – sensei.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang." , ucap Tsunade – sensei.

"Ok, Uchiha oba – san, tolong hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, ya. Aku khawatir padanya" , ucapku kepada ibu Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghubungi mu. Sayonara, Naruto – san"

"Sayonara !", ucapku.

* * *

Aku segera kembali ke sekolah bersama Tsunade – sensei dan memasuki ruang kelasku, untunglah sebelumnya Tsunade – sensei sudah menghubungi sekolah sehingga para guru tidak keberatan denganku yang meninggalkan sekolah tiba – tiba tanpa izin.

Aku sampai di sekolah ketika istirahat. Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru segera menghampiriku.

"Naruto ! Tadi kau kemana saja ? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ?" , tanya Ino.

"Ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, Sasuke keracunan monoksida, selain itu di darah nya terdapat obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi."

"Mungkin dia bunuh diri ?" , tanya Shikamaru dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kurasa Uchiha – san tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki masalah." , jawab Sai.

"Aku khawatir pada nya" , ucap Ino, ekspresi nya tiba – tiba terlihat sedih.

"Aku juga.." , jawabku dengan lesu.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau pasti akan meledek Ino kan ? Kenapa malah khawatir dengan rival mu ?" , tanya Sai. Sai selalu berkata terus terang seperti ini. Terkadang, kata – kata nya membuat kami kesal. Namun kali ini perkataan Sai membuatku terhenyak.

Biasanya aku akan selalu meledek Ino yang menyukai Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak terlalu mempedulikan nya. Aku binggung kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, rasanya aku seperti kehilangan semangatku.

"Aku sedang tidak mood meledek Ino. Mungkin aku takut kehilangan rival ku" , jawabku dengan lesu. Aku berjalan ke kelas dan duduk dibangku ku.

Aku tidak bisa fokus selama pelajaran, aku terus mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Ia temanku sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus kehilangan nya. Ia sudah seperti saudara ku –walau aku selalu menganggap nya rival dan tak sudi untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyayangi nya dalam arti sebagai sahabat-

Aku bersiap – siap untuk pulang dan memakai ransel ku, tiba – tiba saja hp ku berbunyi.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucapku.

"Naruto – san, Sasuke meninggal" , jawab ibu Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Apa ? Sasuke meninggal ?!" , teriakku. Teman sekelasku menatapku dengan aneh.

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit, Naruto – san" , ucap ibu Sasuke. Aku segera menutup telepon dan tubuh ku terasa lemas.

Teman – teman sekelasku segera menghampiriku dan berkata, "Naruto, Sasuke benar – benar meninggal ?"

"Ya, ibu nya menelponku barusan"

Para gadis langsung menanggis histeris, beberapa bahkan pingsan. Aku binggung menghadapi ini semua, aku sendiri ingin menanggis.

Aku meninggalkan kelas dan memasuki lift, entah kenapa aku malah memencet lift menuju basement dan berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Aku segera membuka pintu mobil yang masih belum dikunci, alarm mobil tidak berbunyi sama sekali ketika pintu kubuka.

Aku menemukan shonen manga yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di mobil Sasuke, aku segera mengambilnya dan memasukan ke tas ku. Tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh sebuah benda.

'Apa ini ?' , batinku. Aku melihat sebuah jarum suntik di dekat komik ku. Aku semakin penasaran, rasanya aku tidak tidak melihat benda itu di mobil Sasuke, Aku memasukkan jarum itu ke dalam kantung plastic yang tanpa sengaja terbawa di tas ku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas ku.

Aku hendak berjalan menuju lift, namun aku berpapasan dengan Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Naruto, kau ngapain disini ?" , tanya Neji.

"Ah, itu… aku sedang mengantuk dan tanpa sadar memencet tombol lift untuk menuju basement. Aku baru menyadari nya ketika sampai disini" ,jawabku sambil memasang wajah mengantuk agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Ck.. konyol sekali" , ucap Gaara.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain disini ?" , tanyaku.

"Kami ingin pergi ke rumah Gaara untuk kerja kelompok, kami menumpang mobil Gaara yang terparkir disini" , ucap Neji. Sementara Shikamaru memutar mata nya dengan bosan.

"Naruto, aku sudah dengar dari Shikamaru, kau mau ke rumah sakit Konoha, kan ? Ikut aku saja. Kebetulan kita searah" , tawar Gaara.

"Arigato untuk tumpangan nya, Gaara – san", ucapku. Aku pun menaiki mobil Gaara, sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam. Sesekali aku mengajak mereka berbicara.

Mobil Gaara berhenti di depan rumah sakit Konoha. Gaara berkata kepadaku, "Turut berduka cita untuk Sasuke, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa untuk mengunjungi pemakaman nya, lagipula aku juga tidak akrab dengan nya." ,ucap Gaara dengan tulus.

"Ya, aku akan menyampaikan nya" ,jawabku.

"Tolong sampaika turut berduka cita dariku, ya" , ucap Neji.

"Sampaikan ucapan turut berduka cita dariku juga" , ucap Shikamaru.

"Ok. Jaa minna – san" ,ucapku sambil menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan Itachi dan beberapa gadis fans – fans Sasuke.

"Itachi – san, kenapa Sasuke meninggal ?" ,tanyaku, walaupun sebetulnya aku sudah tahu penyebabnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui penyebab nya bukan ? Dia tidak tertolong"

"Oh ya, aku turut berduka cita. Semoga kalian diberi ketabahan." ,ucapku.

"Hn.. arigato" ,jawab Itachi kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat dua sosok yang kukenal, aku segera menghampiri nya. Aku melihat Sai sedang berjalan dengan canggung sambil menatap Ino yang sedang menanggis dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sai, Ino, kalian ternyata disini juga ? Kok bisa ? Padahal aku tidak bilang Sasuke berada di rumah sakit ini."

"Para gadis mendesak Tsunade – sensei memberitahu rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ino mengajakku kesini" ,jawab Sai.

Ino masih menanggis, aku menghampiri dan menepuk punggung nya, "Sudahlah Ino, kau harus tabah. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah terjadi."

"Kau jahat, Naruto !" ,jerit Ino sambil menanggis.

"Aku juga merasa kehilangan." ,jawabku. Ino tiba – tiba memelukku dan menanggis, aku merasa canggung, namun aku membalas pelukan Ino dan tanpa sadar aku juga mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan menanggis dalam hati.

Ino melepaskan pelukan nya, aku pun membalaskan pelukanku.

"Naruto, arigato telah menengkanku. Aku merasa lebih nyaman."

"Ya, aku juga merasa lebih baik." , jawabku.

* * *

Aku, Sai dan Ino berjalan menuju lobby rumah sakit dan duduk disana. Aku mendengar suara Itachi dan orang tua Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja ikut mendengarkan nya.

"Itachi, apa tidak sebaik nya kita autopsy jasad otouto mu ? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini." ,ucap ayah Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Selama ini dia tidak terlihat memiliki masalah, nilai nya pun bagus. Apa dia mengalami insomnia ?" ,tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan nya. Lagipula bisa saja dia melakukan ini karena ingin mencari perhatian, namun malah membuatnya benar – benar mati."

Mencari perhatian ? Kurasa Sasuke mendapat banyak perhatian, terlalu banyak malah, hingga ia merasa jengkel.

"Seharusnya kau lebih akrab dengan nya, bagaimanapun juga dia otouto mu" , jawab ibu Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

"Ini juga salah kita yang terlalu sibuk dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan nya." ,ucap ayah Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Iya, aku menyesal sekali, okaa – san, otou – san.. Hiks.." , suara Itachi terdengar seperti ingin menanggis.

"Menurutku, lebih baik jangan autopsy jasad nya. Kasihan Sasuke, sebaiknya kita biarkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang. Walaupun ia memang dibunuh, sebaiknya kita maafkan saja demi ketenangan nya." ,jawab Itachi dengan lirih.

"Benar katamu, kalau begitu tidak usah kita autopsy. Bawa saja jasad nya ke rumah duka, setelah itu kita kubur." ,ucap ayah Sasuke.

Dibunuh ? Ah ! Aku baru terpikirkan sekarang. Mungkin saja, ya. Aku sebaiknya mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Sai dan Ino. Ino selama ini tertarik dengan hal – hal berbau misteri.

"Ino, Sai, ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan kalian." ,ucapku kepasa Sai dan Ino.

Itachi berjalan melewati kursi tempat ku duduk, ia hanya menunduk sekilas kepadaku sambil menatapku kemudian berjalan. Mata nya terlihat kering dan ekspresi nya tidak terlihat seperti sedih. Apa tangis nya tadi pura – pura ? Tidak mungkin, setiap orang pasti sedih bila keluarga nya meninggal. Mungkin saja ia tipe orang yang berusaha terlihat sempurna dalam situasi apapun dan tidak membiarkan orang lain melihat kesedihan nya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Naruto ?" ,ucap Sai.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang aman saja. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke coffee shop di dekat rumah sakit ini ?"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" ,tanya Ino, mata nya masih terlihat bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menanggis.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakan nya disini. Ini benar – benar penting." ,aku berbicara dengan suara pelan. Aku tiba – tiba merasa takut, bagaimana kalau ia benar – benar dibunuh dan pembunuh nya melihatku ? Bisa – bisa aku diincar.

"Naruto – san " ,sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Ibu Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku, mata nya masih terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"Ah, Uchiha oba – san. Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Sasuke. Aku berharap agar kalian tabah dalam menghadapi nya" ,ucapku, sambil berusaha sopan.

"Arigato, Naruto – san. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu, Sasuke akan ditaruh di rumah duka." ,ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan alamat rumah duka.

"2 hari lagi, kami akan mengadakan pemakaman untuk Sasuke, aku harap kau dapat menghadirinya"

"Aku pasti akan menghadiri nya" ,ucapku.

"Naruto, kita jadi pergi, kan ?" ,tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, ayo pergi." ,ucapku. Di perjalanan, aku memberikan alamat rumah duka tempat jasad Sasuke akan disemayamkan. Ino kembali terlihat sedih.

* * *

Aku sampai di coffee shop bersama Ino dan Sai, kami segera membeli minuman dan membawa nya di meja dekat jendela kaca.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Naruto ?" ,tanya Sai ketika kami duduk.

"Menurut kalian, apa mungkin Sasuke bunuh diri ? Kemarin, Sasuke berkata padaku bila ia merasa diikuti, bahkan ketika berada di rumah. Kukira dia hanya paranoid saja", ucapku.

"Sasuke berkata seperti itu ? Kurasa ini ada kaitan nya dengan kematian nya" ,jawab Sai.

"Aku tidak yakin dia bunuh diri. Aku penasaran, ayo kita menyelidiki nya" ,jawab Ino dengan antusias.

"Ino, kita jangan gegabah. Dan sebaiknya, jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai soal ini" ,ucap Sai.

Ino menundukkan kepala. Aku berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu Shikamaru ? Dia sering membantu menyelesaikan masalah di sekolah kita hingga dijuluki 'Detektif Sekolah' kan ?"

"Boleh saja, beritahu pada nya untuk menjaga rahasia. Ini rahasia kita berempat saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada peramal ? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke bunuh diri ? Berarti kita hanya membuang – buang waktu dong ?" ,ucap Ino.

"Peramal ?" ,ucapku dan Sai bersamaan. "Apa itu ?"

"Ya ampun, kalian tidak tahu ya. Peramal itu orang yang bisa meramal dan memiliki kekuatan mistis. Aku punya teman seorang peramal, lho" ,jawab Ino.

"Kau punya teman sehebat itu, Ino ? Kenapa tidak kenalkan padaku ?" , tanya ku.

Ck.. kalau aku tahu Ino punya teman hebat seperti itu, aku pasti akan meminta bantuan teman Ino dari awal.

"Kau ini kan sudah kenal dengan nya. Hinata Hyuuga, masa kau tidak tahu ?"

"Hinata Hyuuga yang pendiam itu ? Entah kenapa aku takut dan tidak nyaman dengan gadis itu. " ,jawabku.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis pendiam yang berada di tingkat yang sama denganku. Hanya saja, kami berbeda kelas. Banyak rumor mengenai dirinya, mulai dari ia yang memiliki masa lalu menyedihkan hingga menjadi seperti ini, hingga penderita gangguan mental. Itu semua karena ia sangat pendiam dan pemalu di sekolah. Namun ia bukan korban bully.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu ! Bisa – bisa dia tidak mau membantu kita, tahu !" ,ucap Ino dengan frustasi.

"Gomen ne" ,jawabku.

"Ya sudah, aku telpon Hinata – san dulu." , ucap Ino sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk menelpon.

"Oh ya, kudengar Hinata – san bisa melihat hantu. Aku pernah mendengar nya dari Gaara yang sekelas dengan nya." ,ucap Sai.

"Wah hebat sekali ! Tak kusangka gadis itu sehebat ini." ,jawabku dengan antusias.

"Itu kan hanya rumor." ,jawab Sai dengan datar.

"Tetap saja, kuharap ia mau membantu kita."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Bila ia benar dibunuh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang mau membunuh nya ? Aku pernah beberapa kali sekelompok dan mengobrol dengan nya, kurasa ia cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya tidak menjengkelkan hingga membuat orang membenci nya dan ingin membunuh nya" ,ucap Sai panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang membunuhnya. Mungkin kau mencurigaiku membunuh nya karena ia rivalku, tapi aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk membunuh nya" ,ucapku sambil menatap Sai.

"Ya, aku tahu Naruto. Kita ini teman akrab, kan ? Kau banyak membantuku. Aku mengenal sifat mu"

Ino kembali ke meja tempat aku dan Sai berada, kemudian segera duduk.

"Cepat habiskan minuman kita, kita harus pergi ke rumah Hinata – san. Katanya ia mau membantu kita, hanya saja ia tidak mau meramal di tempat lain."

Aku menurut dan segera menghabiskan minumanku, begitu pula dengan Sai dan Ino.

"Apa kalian membawa mobil ?" ,tanyaku pada Sai dan Ino. Mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita naik taxi saja" ,ucap Ino.

"Naik mobil ku saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelpon okaa – san ku." ,ucapku.

Aku segera menelpon okaa – san dan menyebutkan sedikit detail dari masalah ini, mula nya okaa – san terlihat kaget dan khawatir akan keselamatanku, namun akhirnya ia setuju dan mengirimkan supir untuk menjemputku.

* * *

15 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan ku. Aku segera mempersilahkan Ino dan Sai naik ke mobil ku.

"Uzumaki – sama, anda ingin pergi kemana ?" ,tanya supir ku.

"Aku ingin ke rumah teman ku, ini alamat nya" ,ucapku sambil menunjukkan alamat rumah Hinata yang diberikan Ino.

Supir ku segera menjalankan mobil menuju sebuah daerah yang masih terkesan sangat tradisional. Masih banyak rumah – rumah dengan model jepang tradisional, aku merasa sedikit asing dengan suasana.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tradisional dengan cat putih. Aku, Sai dan Ino menaiki undakan kemudian melepaskan alas kaki dan mengetuk pintu. Hinata mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan jepang tradisional yang cukup luas dengan tikar tatami, dan meja pendek. Seperti nya ini adalah ruang keluarga. Ibu Hinata menghidangkan snack jepang tradisional berupa dorayaki dan ocha untuk kami.

"Umm.. jadi, apa kalian ingin bertanya mengenai kematian Uchiha – san kepadaku ?" ,tanya Hinata.

Hah ? Hinata tahu ? Bagaimana mungkin ?

"K – kalian sedikit ragu padaku, ya ? Aku mengetahui tujuan kalian dari Ino – san yang tadi menelpon ku." ,ucap Hinata.

Aku dan Sai sama – sama kaget, aku kaget karena Hinata seperti menjawab pertanyaanku dalam hati. Kurasa Sai juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Jadi, menurutmu, apakah Sasuke meninggal karena dibunuh atau bunuh diri ?" ,tanyaku.

Hinata terdiam dan menutup mata nya, ia tampak berkonsentrasi sejenak, kemudian membuka mata dan berkata.

"Ia dibunuh oleh seorang pria. Naruto, kau orang yang pertama kali menemukan tubuh nya kan ?"

"I – iya",jawabku dengan gugup. Aku merasa tubuh ku merinding dan mulai ketakutan.

"Kurasa kau menemukan sesuatu di mobil nya. Benda yang kau temukan adalah alat yang dipakai untuk menyuntikkan obat tidur ke tubuh Sasuke"

Benda yang kutemukan ? Jarum suntik itu ?

"Sudah kuduga, ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri" ,ucap Sai yang berada di sampingku dengan pelan.

"Naruto, benda apa yang kau temukan ? Cepat perlihatkan padaku" ,ucap Ino.

"J – jangan, Ino "

"Kenapa kau takut ? Jangan – jangan kau yang membunuhnya, iya kan Hinata – san ?"

"Tidak, bukan Naruto yang membunuh nya."

"Kau membela nya, Hinata – san ? Atau kau takut menjadi korban nya" ,ucap Ino sambil menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak membela nya. Memang bukan Naruto yang membunuhnya. Kuharap kalian semua, terutama Naruto, berhati – hati lah. Bila sang pembunuh mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan, ia tak akan segan membunuh mu"

"Siapa orang nya ?" ,desakku. Sai juga menatap Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu nya. Aku khawatir kalian akan gegabah dan memberitahu semua yang telah kukatakan pada sang pembunuh" ,ucap Hinata, wajah nya sangat serius.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku" ,ucapku dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Aku benar – benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh memberitahu mu. Oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan kalian" ,ucap Hinata.

"Siapa ?" ,ucap Sai.

"Umm.. sebenarnya lebih tepat bila kusebut roh. Aku bisa melihat roh seseorang disini, ia yang memberitahu ku mengenai pelaku nya" ,ucap Hinata.

"Siapa sih ?", ucapku tak sabar. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya suasana tiba – tiba terasa aneh.

"Aku akan membiarkan nya merasuki tubuh ku untuk sesaat. Kumohon, jagalah keheningan hingga aku membuka mata" ,ucap Hinata.

Aku mengangguk, Hinata mematikan lampu dan menyalakan sebatang lilin. Ia melepaskan kalung Kristal yang dipakai nya dan menarik nafas dalam, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Suasana semakin hening, aku, Ino dan Sai ikut menundukkan kepala agar tidak memecahkan konsentrasi Hinata.

Tiba – tiba Hinata terlihat membuka mata nya, entah kenapa Hinata terlihat berbeda, wajah nya menjadi lebih maskulin.

"H – Hinata ?" ,ucap Ino.

"Aku bukan Hinata, Ino" ,suara Hinata berubah, menjadi lebih berat, seperti suara pria. Tunggu, rasanya aku mengenal suara ini.

Lho, ini kan suara Sasuke. Apa Hinata sengaja menipu kami dengan menghipnotis kami sehingga kami berpikir suara nya berubah dan wajah nya terlihat lebih maskulin ?

"Hey ! Kau sebenarnya Hinata kan ? Aku tahu kau berusaha menghipnotis kami." , pekik ku.

"Tch.. sudah kubilang aku bukan Hinata, dobe !" , ucap sosok di hadapan kami dengan suara meninggi, ekspresi nya terlihat jengkel

"Kau ini Sasuke ?" ,tanya Sai dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku. "

"Teme, siapa yang membunuh mu sih ? Bilang padaku, dong" ,ucapku.

"Tidak mau, nanti kau akan melakukan hal bodoh dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Ayolah, bilang padaku, teme !" , jerit ku.

"Tidak mau. Kumohon bantu aku, bantulah aku agar pelaku nya terungkap." ,ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedikit melunak di wajah nya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, teme ! Kau juga seharusnya membantuku, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau terbunuh !"

"Hmm.. ketika aku akan keluar dari mobil, tiba – tiba saja seseorang mendorongku. Aku berusaha melawan, orang itu segera menusukkan jarum suntik ke nadi ku. Aku tiba – tiba saja sangat mengantuk, sebelum nya aku sempat melihat wajah nya."

"Pelaku seperti apa ? Beritahu padaku, teme" ,ucapku.

"Dia orang yang mengenalku."

"Umm.. Sasuke – san, bagaimana kau bisa memasuki tubuh Hinata – san ?", tanya Ino.

"Dia berusaha memanggilku. Ternyata kalian yang meminta bantuan nya."

"Teme, aku kangen padamu. Aku sedih kehilangan rival ku" ,ucapku.

"Ck.. kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu."

Ah.. sebaiknya aku jujur saja ya mengenai perasaan sayangku sebagai sahabat padanya. Kami juga tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

"Teme.. aku sayang pada mu, walaupun kau rivalku, kau temanku sejak kecil. Kau sudah seperti saudara untukku.", ucapku dengan tulus. Tanpa sadar aku malah menanggis di hadapan nya.

Sial ! Kenapa aku menanggis, Sasuke pasti sedang menertawakanku. Memalukan sekali terlihat lemah dihadapan rival mu, bahkan walaupun hanya roh rival mu, tetap saja memalukan.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah mendekati ku dan langsung memelukku dengan tubuh Hinata. Aku binggung antara harus membalas pelukan nya atau tidak, bila Hinata tahu, bisa – bisa aku dianggap pria cabul.

Aku membalas pelukan nya.

"Dobe, aku juga sayang pada mu. Aku senang memiliki rival seperti mu"

"Aku juga. Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu dan mengenalmu sejak kecil."

Sasuke melepas pelukan nya, aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku. Aku segera kembali ke tempat duduk ku, sementara Ino mendekati Sasuke.

"S – sasuke, sebelum kau pergi, ada yang mau kubilang pada mu ?" ,ucap Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn.."

"Aku cinta pada mu. Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu" ,Ino menundukkan kepala.

"Arigato. Maaf, aku tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu."

Ino menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah, ia segera kembali ke tempat duduk nya, di samping Sai.

"Ugh.." , Sasuke mengerang.

"Kau kenapa ?", tanyaku.

"Sepertinya Hinata sudah mencapai batas nya. Aku harus pergi."

"Sayonara, teme ! Jangan lupakan aku, ya" ,ucapku.

"Sayonara, Sasuke – san !" ,ucap Ino dan Sai.

"Hn.. Sayonara minna – san. " ,ucap Sasuke. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Tubuh Hinata segera terkulai, aku menahan tubuh nya.

Hinata membuka mata nya dan menatapku dengan kaget.

"Naruto – san ?" , ucap Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Kau sudah kembali, Hinata – san ?"

"Ya, Uchiha – san sudah meninggalkan tubuhku.", Hinata segera bangkit berdiri sambil menyentuh kepala nya dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian ia meniup lilin untuk mematikan nya,

Hinata segera memakai kalung Kristal nya dan berkata, "Kurasa hanya ini saja yang dapat kulakukan. Bila kalian memerlukan bantuan lagi, aku akan membantu dengan senang hati."

"Arigato Hinata – san" ,ucapku dan Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Hyuuga – san." ,ucap Sai.

"Hai.. douiteshimashite."

* * *

Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah Hinata, langit sudah semakin gelap. Aku mengecek jam ku, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Supir ku sudah menunggu di depan Hinata, aku segera menghampiri mobil ku dan memasuki nya.

"Ino, aku akan mengantarmu sampai di rumah, ya" ,ucapku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Ayolah, tidak sebaiknya gadis pulang sendirian" ,aku memaksa Ino.

"Apa tidak merepotkan nih ?"

"Tidak, kok. Ayo, aku juga akan mengantarmu, Sai." ,ucapku sambil memaksa Sai masuk.

Sai dan Ino memasuki mobil ku. Aku mengantar Ino dan Sai hingga sampai di depan rumah mereka. Kemudian, aku pun sampai di rumah. Aku sampai di rumah dan segera makan malam, kemudian mandi dan segera tidur.

Namun, aku sulit tidur. Aku terus memikirkan petunjuk yang telah kudapatkan. Misteri ini semakin membinggungkan, namun aku mulai mendapatkan gambaran dari misteri ini. Aku harap aku dapat segera memecahkan misteri ini.

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai. **

**Gomen, kayaknya fanfict ini ga bisa selesai di chapter 3 & lebih panjang dari dugaan author.**

**Di bagian awal, author sengaja pakai Sayonara, bkn Jaa atau mata ashita ne. Soalnya di bagian itu, Naruto ga tw kapan bisa ketemu ortu nya Sasuke lagi. **

**Oh ya, di fanfict ini Hinata ga jadi hantu / pelaku, kok. Sorry chapter ini super gaje & malah kyk galau ga jelas, soalnya fanfict ini dari view point nya Naruto.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Aindri 961 : Motif nya mungkin diungkap di chapter 3 or 4. Pokoknya di bagian ending. Skrg masih secret**

**Hiru nesaan : Hinata bkn pelaku & bkn hantu kyk di fanfict psycho. Pelaku ny bkn Hinata jg. Author sk bikin Sasuke jd death chara,soalnya klo jd chara hidup, apalagi dibuat fanfict dari sudut pandang Sasuke agak krng seru.**

**Konno Asuka : Di awal aku udah bilang ga ada pairing, nih. Author lg ga mood bikin fanfict yaoi. Sasuke jd death chara lg disini.**

**Guest : Lg mood bikin chara yg sama. Cuma ada beberapa chara yg ditambah, kok.**

**No Name : jd chara utama ga selalu jd pelaku lho :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alarm di kamar ku berbunyi, aku segera terbangun dan membuka mata. Aku melirik ke sudut kamar ku, koper Sasuke masih disana. Aku segera merapikan kasur dan mengambil seragam, kemudian mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku merapikan buku ku dengan cepat dan meletakkan jarum suntik yang kemarin kutemukan di laci meja belajarku.

Aku mengambil koper Sasuke dan membawa nya menuruni tangga.

Aku segera menghampiri meja makan. Okaa – san dan otou – san sudah menunggu di meja makan dan menatapku dengan binggung.

"Naruto , Sasuke yang kemarin menginap kemana ? Rasanya kemarin otou – san tidak melihat nya" , ucap ayahku, Minato, yang berprofesi sebagai seorang jaksa.

"Dia kemarin meninggal di sekolah, otou – san" ,ucapku.

"Meninggal ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

Aku segera menjelaskan penyebab kematian nya, bahkan aku menceritakan bila aku diam – diam sedang menginvestigasi nya dan menemukan hal – hal yang aneh. Aku menceritakan semua nya, termasuk kunjungan ku ke peramal dan Sasuke yang merasa diikuti sebelum meninggal.

"Naruto – chan, itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi kau masih sekolah." ,ucap okaa – san.

"Tidak apa – apa, Kushina – chan. Hal itu malah bagus, mungkin ia berniat menjadi detektif, atau mau mewarisi pekerjaanku sebagai jaksa ?" ,otou – san membelaku.

"Tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau anak kita menjadi korban juga, Minato – kun ? Aku khawatir" ,okaa – san terlihat kesal.

"Kau ini berlebihan, deh. Padahal kau ini kan detektif juga. Kau partner kerja pertama dan terakhirku" ,ucap otou – san sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.." , ucapan okaa – san terputus.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Naruto bisa menjaga diri, kok." ,otou – san berusaha menenangkanku.

"Naruto, kalau kau merasa dalam bahaya, kau harus segera menghubungi otou – san atau okaa – san, ok ?", ucap okaa – san.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghubungi kalian"

"Naruto – chan, hati – hati, ya" , okaa – san menatapku dengan cemas.

"Aku pasti berhati – hati."

"Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit khawatir, Naruto itu kan ceroboh. " , ucap otou – chan sambil memegang sumpit. "Itadakimasu, minna – san"

Kami segera memakan masakan okaa – san. Masakan okaa – san hari ini enak sekali. Aku makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Naruto, selipkan ini di pakaianmu. Bawa ini kemanapun" , otou – san menyerahkan sebuah stun gun dan pisau lipat. Aku memasukan ke saku celanaku.

"Minato – kun ! Kau gila ya menyuruh anak mu membawa senjata seperti itu ke sekolah !" , teriak okaa – san sambil memelototi otou – san.

"Ini untuk pertahanan diri, Kushina – chan. Kau sendiri yang bilang khawatir, kan ?"

"Naruto – chan, pokoknya jangan pernah pakai senjata itu untuk bermain – main kecuali untuk pertahanan diri. Mengerti ?" ,ucap okaa – san dengan tegas.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Okaa – san tenang saja. Nanti kalau sering marah, okaa – san cepat tua dan keriput, lho. Aku kan ingin okaa – san tetap awet muda dan cantik."

"Naruto , kau jago merayu, ya ?" , ucap otou – san sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, dia mewarisi sifat itu darimu, Minato – kun. Ah, dia bahkan lebih perayu daripada mu" , ucap okaa – san dengan wajah memerah.

Bila orang lain mendengar profesi orang tua ku yang sangat serius, orang lain mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka sangat serius. Nyata nya, keluarga ku sangat hangat. Kami selalu sarapan bersama setiap pagi dan selalu menyempatkan waktu rekreasi bersama setiap akhir pekan.

"Okaa – san, otou – san, aku berangkat dulu ya. Mata ashita ne" , aku melambaikan tangan sambil memakai ransel dan menarik koper Sasuke.

"Oh ya, hari ini kau bawa mobil saja. Ini kunci nya" , okaa – san menyerahkan kunci mobil padaku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju mobil, ternyata okaa – san memberikanku kunci mobil sport car berwarna silver dengan pintu yang dapat terangkat ke atas yang biasa dikendarai otou – san. Sepertinya okaa – san salah memberikan kunci mobil.

Aku segera memasuki mobil dan memasukkan koper Sasuke, kemudian menutup pintu dan men – starter mobil. Pelayan membuka kan pintu pagar untuk ku. Aku melihat sekilas, otou – san terlihat cemberut, sementara okaa – san berteriak.

"Naruto – chan ! Aku salah memberimu kunci mobil ! Tunggu !"

Aku segera mundur dan mengendarai mobil menuju sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk parkir di dekat gerbang sekolah. Setidaknya, tempat ini masih cukup aman karena tertutup pagar dan kita tetap harus melewati loket pembayaran parkir bila ingin keluar. Aku trauma untuk parkir di basement sejak kejadian kemarin.

Aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang parkir di samping mobil ku.

"Naruto, kau baru mengganti mobil ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah ? Tidak, ini mobil otou – san ku. Okaa – san salah memberikan kunci mobil."

"Mobil nya bagus." , puji Shikamaru.

Aku segera berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan berbisik, "Shikamaru, ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu."

"Apa ?" , ucap Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera mengetik dengan cepat dan hp yang kupegang menunjukkan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

* * *

**From : Shikamaru**

**Sejak tadi ada 2 orang pria yang terus memperhatikanmu. Yang satu berambut merah, sementara satu nya berambut hitam.**

* * *

"Hah ? Mana ?" , aku melihat sekeliling, namun tak menemukan seorangpun.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas. Aku tidak mau telat" , Shikamaru segera menarik tangan ku.

"Eh, tunggu Shikamaru !"

* * *

Aku dan Shikamaru berlari menuju kelas. Nafasku terengah – engah dan dahi ku berkeringat ketika aku sampai di kelas.

"Naruto, kau kenapa ?", tanya Sai.

"Tidak tahu, Shikamaru tiba – tiba menarik tangan ku."

"Aku ada tissue basah. Pakai saja untuk mengelap keringat di dahi mu" , ucap Ino sambil mengeluarkan tissue basah dan memberikan padaku dan Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa ?", tanya Shikamaru.

Aku menjelaskan mengenai kematian Sasuke dan segala misteri yang kutemukan.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku ? Sai dan Ino mau membantuku. Semakin banyak yang membantu lebih baik." ,ucapku.

"Hmm.. ini menarik. Tentu saja aku mau membantu." ,ucap Shikamaru.

"Arigato, Shikamaru !" , ucapku dan Ino.

"Menurutku, bagaimana kalau kita mengecek rekaman CCTV kemarin ?" ,saran Shikamaru.

"Tetapi kita harus meng – hack computer di ruang pengawasan CCTV untuk melihat rekaman nya. Aku tidak bisa meng – hack" ,ucapku.

"Untuk urusan hack, serahkan saja padaku." ,jawab Sai.

"Baguslah, kapan kita akan melaksanakan rencana nya ?" , tanya Ino.

"Sebaiknya lakukan saat pergantian shift penjaga. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di dekat ruang CCTV sepulang sekolah nanti ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Ide bagus, kalau bisa, kita menyusup saja ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku pernah melihat jadwal pergantian jadwal penjaga di ruang kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya kita harus mengecoh kepala sekolah dulu" ,saran Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengecoh Orochimaru – sama. Ketika Orochimaru – sama keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, aku akan berpura – pura sakit." , tanya Ino.

"Ok, kuharap rencana kita berhasil" , aku tersenyum. "Kalian semua berhati – hati, aku harap kalian tidak lengah."

"Benar, kurasa, dua pria yang kulihat sedang menatapmu itu adalah pembunuh nya." , ucap Shikamaru.

* * *

Bel berbunyi, aku segera membuka tas ku dan mengambil buku pelajaran. Bangku di samping ku yang biasanya diduduki Sasuke kini kosong.

"Shikamaru, duduk disampingku saja, ya. Aku bosan sendirian." , tawarku.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju meja nya, ia berkata seuatu kepada Neji, teman sebangku nya. Neji mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tas nya dan meletakkan nya di kursi di samping ku.

Aku, Shikamaru, Ino dan Sai berusaha fokus terhadap para pelajaranyang diajarkan para sensei. Aku berusaha menghindari ke kantin sejak aku menyadari aku juga dikuntit, bahkan ketika aku ingin makan, aku meminta tolong kepada Neji untuk membelikan makanan di kantin.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, hari ini kami pulang lebih cepat karena para guru memberikan kelas tambahan pada para kakak kelas untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian akhir.

Kami segera keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Aku memandang sekeliling, untunglah kali ini cukup aman, tidak ada yang menguntitku.

15 menit kami menunggu, namun Orochimaru – sama masih belum keluar.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana ini ? Orochimaru – sama masih belum keluar juga" ,ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berpura – pura pusing dan sakit kepala saja" , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus" , ucap Shikamaru.

"Ganbatte, Ino" ,ucapku dan Sai.

**-Ino's POV-**

Aku segera berjalan sambil berusaha terlihat selemas mungkin. Kepala ku terasa sedikit pusing. Aku berhenti didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Aku mengetuk pintu, kemudian membuka nya. Orochimaru – sama yang sedang memeriksa berkas – berkas di meja nya segera mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas – berkas itu dan menatapku.

"Orochimaru – sama, gomenasai. Kepalaku sangat pusing dan terasa sedikit sakit." , aku berjalan dengan sedikit lemas.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat ?" , tanya Orochimaru – sama.

"Belum, aku tiba – tiba sakit kepala dan pusing saat jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Apa kau sudah menelpon orang tua mu, Ino ?"

"Belum, Orochimaru – sama."

"Aku akan menghubungi mereka." ,Orochimaru – sama membuka laptop nya dan mencari data siswa.

Aku segera memikirkan alasan agar Orochimaru – sama tidak menghubungi orang tua ku. Aku harus bilang apa, ya agar ia percaya ?

"Jangan. Ayahku sedang meeting, sementara ibu ku sedang pergi berwisata ke Sunagakure. Mereka tak bisa menjemputku" ,ucapku dengan ekspresi lemas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS saja. Hari ini, dokter yang berjaga di UKS tidak masuk. Sementara guru piket sedang mengajar"

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Orochimaru – sama" , jawabku.

Bagus, Orochimaru – sama tampak nya memercayai ucapanku. Mission Complete !

**-Ino's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Aku mengobrol dengan Sai dan Shikamaru untuk menghilangkan ketegangan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu. Ino masih belum keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Ino berjalan sambil dipapah Orochimaru – sama.

"Kita berhasil" , bisikku.

"Sst.." , Sai dan Shikamaru meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir.

Shikamaru dan Sai memasuki ruang CCTV, sementara aku berjaga di dekat pintu.

"Sai, dimana letak jadwal yang kau lihat ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku melihat nya sekilas di meja Orochimaru – sama"

Sai segera mengangkat berkas – berkas di meja Orochimaru, sementara Shikamaru memeriksa kertas di bawah kaca meja Orochimaru – sama. Ia tampak nya menemukan jadwal itu.

"Pergantian shift penjaga ruang CCTV baru dimulai sekarang, kita memiliki waktu 5 menit untuk menghack nya." , ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera membuat berkas tersebut terlihat seperti belum disentuh sama sekali, Sai segera menghampiriku.

"Sai ! Naruto ! Cepat pergi ke ruang CCTV." , ucap Shikamaru.

Aku segera melirik melalui kaca dan berharap agar tidak ada seorangpun melihat kami keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru – sama..

Untunglah tidak ada seorangpun, aku dan Sai segera memasuki ruangan CCTV yang kosong. Aku berdiri di pintu, sementara Sai mulai menyalakan computer.

Sai tampak sedikit kesulitan, aku menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Sai ! Apa kau sudah bisa meng – hack nya ?"

"Sebentar lagi. Diluar duganku, system keamanan ini cukup rumit. Aku belum menemukan password nya."

Dahi Sai berkerut, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard.

Aku menatap Sai dengan cemas, tak lama kemudian aku melihat ekspresi puas di wajah nya.

"Aku berhasil membuka nya, Naruto"

"Syukurlah" , aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, seperti nya seseorang mendekati tempat ini.

"Sai ! Apa kau sudah selesai ? Gawat ! Seseorang mendekat"

"Aku sedang menghapus rekaman di ruang kepala sekolah. " , ucap Sai.

Aku mengintip keluar, seperti nya suara langkah kaki itu terhenti, dan kini terdengar suara orang bercakap – cakap. Aku meremas pisau lipat ku, bersiap – siapa akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Sai terlihat mengeluarkan flash disk dan mencolok nya ke computer. Tak lama kemudian, ia mencabut flash disk nya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sai ?", tanyaku.

"Ya sudah, aku mengambil data CCTV di seluruh tempat pada pukul 7 sampai 8 sesuai tanggal kemarin."

"Ayo keluar, Sai" , ucapku pada Sai.

Ketika membuka pintu, aku menemukan pemandangan yang ganjil. Aku melihat Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang memakai seragam. Sepertinya ia penjaga ruang CCTV untuk shift ini.

"Hinata – san ?" , panggilku.

"Ah, Sai – san, Naruto – san "

"Kau kenal dengan penjaga ini ?" , tanyaku.

"Tadi kami baru saja bertemu." , jawab Hinata.

"Sudah ya, aku mau bekerja dulu. Jaa, Hinata – san" , orang itu berjalan menuju ruang CCTV, namun pandangan mata nya terlihat kosong.

"Sebenarnya orang itu kenapa ?", tanya Sai.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan menuju ruang CCTV, aku tahu tujuan kalian. Makanya, ketika penjaga itu berniat memasuki ruang CCTV, aku menepuk bahu nya dan menatap mata nya. Tak kusangka pikiran orang itu sedang kosong, ia dapat ku hipnotis dengan mudah" ,jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Arigato atas bantuan mu, Hinata – san." , ucap Sai.

"Eh, Sai, disini ada CCTV juga kan ? Bagaimana bila penjaga tadi melihat rekaman CCTV nya sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata tadi ?" , aku menatap Sai.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menghapus rekaman nya dan mematikan CCTV di koridor."

"Baguslah. Eh, Shikamaru kemana ?" , tanyaku.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak melihat nya." , ucap Sai.

"Oh ya, Hinata – san, aku ingin makan siang. Maukah kau ikut bersama kami ?" , tawarku kepada Hinata.

"Boleh saja." ,ucap Hinata.

* * *

Aku berjalan bersama Sai, sementara Hinata di belakang. Hinata tampak menghubungi orang tua nya untuk memberitahu bila ia akan pulang sedikit telat.

Aku melewati kelas ku, aku melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur di salah satu kursi. Aku memasuki kelas bersama Sai dan Hinata.

"Shikamaru, bangun !" , panggilku.

Shikamaru segera mengucek mata dan membuka nya, ia menatap ke arah ku dengan heran.

"Naruto, kenapa Hinata –san disini ?"

"Ia yang membantu kita. Tadi kami hampir saja tertangkap bila Hinata tidak menolong kami." ,jawabku.

"Ino mengirimkan sms padaku, ia tidak bisa menunggu kita. Orochimaru – sama memaksa mengantar nya pulang.", ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan siang di Rock café yuk, aku lapar nih" , ucapku sambil memegang perut ku.

"Ayo, aku juga lapar." , ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita berangkat sendiri – sendiri saja. Aku membawa mobilku" ,ucap Sai sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana.

"Hinata – san bagaimana ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia akan ikut makan bersama kita." , jawabku. "Hinata – san, kau ikut mobilku saja"

"O – ok, arigato atas tumpangan nya"

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir, aku menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk, kemudian aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 60 km / jam, kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi untuk berkendara di tengah kota. Ah, mobil ini memang menyenangkan untuk dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hinata – san, bolehkah aku menyarankan sesuatu ?"

"Boleh.."

"Sebenarnya, kau ini bukan gadis aneh, kok. Kau ini menyenangkan, kalau saja kau lebih percaya diri, kau pasti akan memiliki banyak teman"

Hinata terdiam, kemudian menatapku dan berkata, "Aku takut memiliki teman. Aku takut dianggap gadis aneh"

"Tidak kok. Justru kemampuan seperti mu itu sangat berguna. Teman yang baik akan menerima mu apa ada nya."

"Arigato atas nasihat mu, Naruto – san"

"Douiteshimashite, kita ini kan teman. Tentu saja aku akan peduli pada teman ku.", aku tersenyum.

"Kau menganggapku teman ? Kita baru mengenal selama 2 hari, kan ?"

"Yang penting sudah mengenal, bagiku, siapapun yang kukenal adalah temanku, termasuk kau, Hinata – san"

"Kau baik sekali, Naruto – san. Aku beruntung bertemu dengan orang sebaik kau"

"Aku juga beruntung mengenal orang sehebat mu" ,ucapku.

* * *

Kami sampai di depan Rock Café, aku segera duduk di samping Hinata, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru bersebrangan dengan kami.

Pelayan menyodorkan menu kepada kami, aku memesan lemon tea dan chicken steak.

"A – aku ingin memesan Spaghetti dan Ice Tea" ,ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Sai dan Shikamaru memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan, kemudian Sai menatap ke arahku dan Shikamaru.

"Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada kalian semua" , Sai berbicara sambil mengeluarkan laptop dan flash disk di ransel nya.

"Apa itu ?", tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah laptop Sai.

"Rekaman CCTV."

Sai mencolok flash disk ke laptop nya, kemudian meng – klik rekaman CCTV yang tadi didapatkan nya.

"Pukul 7 tidak ada apa – apa di tempat parkir, kita skip saja selama 30 menit" ,ucapku.

"Jangan, kita harus melihat detail nya." ,Shikamaru menatapku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Skip saja, Sai" ,ucapku.

Sai meng – skip selama 30 menit, tiba – tiba terlihat sesuatu yang menarik, seorang pria berambut merah berjalan menuju mobil di samping tempat parkir kosong dan berdiri disana.

"Naruto ! Ini orang yang kulihat sedang memperhatikanmu tadi pagi" , pekik Shikamaru.

"Ini Gaara, kan ?" , tanya Sai.

"Bukan, hanya warna rambut nya yang mirip. Perhatikan dahi nya, di dahi Gaara ada tattoo kanji ai" , jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk bagian dahi pria berambut merah.

"Mana sih ?" , aku berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Sai dan melirik ke laptop Sai.

"Kalau tidak salah ini kakak kelas yang sebentar lagi akan lulus, kan ? Aku pernah melihat nya di kantin." , ucapku.

"Umm.. kalau tidak salah orang itu bernama Sasori. Aku pernah duduk bersama nya ketika ujian." ,ucap Hinata.

"Eh ! Orang itu menghampiri mobil Sasuke !" , ucap ku.

"Dia mendorong Sasuke yang berusaha melawan, benda apa di tangan nya itu ?" , tanya Sai.

"Jarum suntik ! Itu untuk membius Sasuke." , ucap Shikamaru. Dahi nya sedikit berkerut. Ia tampak berpikir serius.

"Dia menutup pintu mobil dan segera berjalan dengan meninggalkan mobil Sasuke. Tak salah lagi, dia yang membunuh Sasuke !" , ucap Shikamaru dengan bersemangat.

"Aku pernah melihat nya bersama beberapa orang kakak kelas di kantin. Salah satu nya kakak kelas dengan rambut hitam dan kerut di dekat mata. Rasanya orang itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke" , ucap Sai.

'Maksudnya Itachi – san ?' ,batinku.

Untuk apa teman Itachi membunuh Sasuke dan bahkan menguntit nya hingga di rumah. Dan orang itu menguntit ku pula, apa ia sudah tahu bahwa aku menyelidiki hal ini ? Aku akan meminta pertolongan otou – san dan menemui orang ini langsung.

* * *

**Gimana ? Di chapter ini udah jelas kan siapa pembunuh nya ?**

**Fanfict ini ga ending di chapter 3 sesuai janji author, but di chapter 4 bakal bener - bener ending.**

**Di chapter 4, semua misteri nya bakal dijelasin.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Aindri961 & Dark Namikaze Ryu : Bkn Itachi sih.. pembunuh nya Sasori :)**

**Yuriski : Itu cuma detail aja.. sebenernya sedikit berpengaruh sih, kalau kita di dalam mobil yg parkir di tempat tertutup dgn ac menyala & jendela tertutup rapat, kita bisa keracunan monoksida**

**Ahn Ryuuki : di chapter ini Hinata pny skill tambahan ( sebagai ahli hipnotis). Peran Hinata di fanfict ini kayaknya berbau mistis bgt ya x _ x**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjalan meninggalkan meja menuju kamar mandi pria dan memandang sekeliling sambil berharap agar tidak ada chip yang terpasang di kamar mandi pria untuk merekamku.

Aku menyalakan hp dan menelpon ibu Sasuke.

"Moshi – moshi" , sapa ibu Sasuke.

"Uchiha oba – san, aku sudah menemukan pembunuh Sasuke. Kumohon sebelumnya, bekerja sama lah denganku." ,ucapku.

"Siapa ? Siapa yang membunuh putra kami ?" , tanya ibu Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Kumohon jangan kaget, pelaku nya adalah teman Itachi – san, Sasori. Aku memiliki bukti nya."

"Perlihatkan padaku."

"Bsakah Uchiha oba – san pergi ke Rock café ? Aku akan menunjukkan bukti nya disini. Kumohon berhati – hati lah. Jangan sampaipembunuh mengetahui rencana kita."

"Ok.. aku akan segera pergi" ,ibu Sasuke segera mematikan telepon, aku segera keluar dan duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata, Sai dan Shikamaru masih melihat rekaman CCTV.

"Kau lama sekali, kemana saja kau ?" ,tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku menghubungi ibu Sasuke."

"Untuk apa ? Kau gila, Naruto !" ,ucap Sai.

"Tidak, Naruto benar. Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan ibu Sasuke." ,Shikamaru membelaku.

"Oh ya, apa yang kalian lihat di video itu ?" , tanyaku.

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik." ,ucap Shikamaru dengan lesu.

"Apa mungkin kau melihat mobil Sasori ?" ,tanyaku sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Tidak, Sasori berlari ke arah luar."

Otou – san mengirimkan sms kepadaku, menanyakan keadaanku. Aku segera membalas sms okaa – san dan mengatakan bila aku baik – baik saja dan merasa diikuti,

Otou – san berkata akan mengirimkan orang untuk mengikutiku dan menjagaku diam – diam.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, ibu Sasuke datang dan menghampiri meja ku. Aku mempersilahkan duduk. Aku tanpa sengaja melihat kantung mata nya yang hitam akibat terlalu lelah dan wajah nya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Perlihatkan padaku rekaman CCTV nya" ,ucap ibu Sasuke tanpa basa – basi.

"Sai, pinjam laptopmu." ,ucapku. Aku kemudian menunjukkan menit dimana Sasori bersembunyi, kemudian menyerang Sasuke dan menyuntikkan obat bius, lalu kabur.

"Aku tak percaya !" , pekik ibu Sasuke. "Kukira, Sasori anak baik. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung"

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu pada siapapun. " ,ucapku.

"Tentu saja, apa rencana kalian ?" ,tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Sasori dan menanyakan motif nya langsung."

"Naruto, sebaiknya telepon ayah atau ibu mu dan minta ia segera mengirimkan polisi untuk menangkap nya." , ucap Sai.

"Jangan, ayahku sudah mengirim 2 orang untuk menjaga ku. Kuharap itu sudah cukup."

"Uchiha oba – san, apa yang biasa nya dilakukan Sasori bila ia berkunjung ke rumah anda ?" ,tanya Hinata

"Dia biasa nya bermain dengan anakku, Itachi, Terkadang mereka belajar bersama dengan beberapa anak lain nya. Sasori terkadang menginap di rumah kami."

"Apa anda mengetahui aktivitas yang disukai Sasori ? Mungkin ekskul yang diikuti nya ?" ,tanya Hinata sambil menatap mata ibu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan nya"

"Sai, Naruto, aku ini sebenarnya bukan peramal" , ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan tiba – tiba. Aku sangat kaget, ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku ragu dengan Hinata, ia seorang peramal, kenapa malah bertanya kepada orang lain, seharusnya ia bisa meramalkan nya, kan ? Kurasa Sai memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Gomenasai, Hinata – san" , aku dan Sai menunduk.

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Kurasa beberapa orang menyebutku sebagai peramal. Sebetulnya aku bukan peramal karena tidak bisa meramal, namun itu lebih mudah untuk mendefinisikan diriku. Aku bisa melihat arwah, berkomunikasi dengan mereka, membaca pikiran dan melakukan hipnotis." , Hinata menjelaskan kepada kami.

"Eh ? Di – dia ini bisa membaca pikiran dan hipnotis ?" , ibu Sasuke ter;ihat kaget. Ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman tiba – tiba, ia terlihat ingin segera pergi dari café ini sejauh mungkin.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggunakan kemampuan ku kecuali bila terpaksa" , Hinata tersenyum. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Hinata tersenyum, senyum nya sangat manis, namun juga menawan.

"Oh ya, aku mau mengantarkan koper Sasuke, kemarin tertinggal di rumah ku." , ucapku.

"Arigato, tolong pindahkan saja ke mobil ku nanti" ,jawab ibu Sasuke.

"Uchiha oba – san, aku ingin pergi ke rumah duka sekarang. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sasori." , aku berkata sambil segera berdiri.

"Naruto, berhati – hati lah. Kau ini ceroboh, aku akan menemani mu" , Shikamaru memperingatiku.

"Hehe, tentu saja aku akan berhati – hati. Bawel nih" , aku tersenyum.

"Hinata – san, Sai – san, kau mau ikut ?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Gomen ne, hari ini aku harus segera pulang. Ino dan Sakura ingin menginap di rumah ku nanti malam" , jawab Hinata.

Sakura ? Gadis ini dekat dengan Sakura ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, dia selalu menghindariku.

"Hinata ?" ,panggilku.

"Ya ?"

"Tolong sampaikan salam dariku untuk Sakura"

"Eh ? I – iya. Pasti akan kusampaikan"

Hah ? Aku ini bilang apa ? Sai dan Shikamaru menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku maluuu…

"Sai ? Shikamaru ? Kenapa tersenyum ?"

"Ah tidak.. Tidak apa – apa. Iya kan, Sai ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

Sai mengangguk dan berpura – pura tersenyum.

"Jadi Sai, kau mau ikut tidak ?" ,tanya ku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menonton anime nih, Mungkin besok aku akan datang ke pemakaman" , Sai segera melirik jam tangan yang dipakai nya. "Astaga ! Anime nya sudah mau mulai, Jaa ne !"

Sai segera berlari dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kami yang masih menatap nya dengan heran.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Jaa minna – san !" , Hinata melambaikan tangan.

"Hati – hati, ya" ,ucapku.

"Ayo kita berangkat." , ucap ibu Sasuke.

* * *

Aku dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobil masing – masing, sebelumnya aku memindahkan koper Sasuke yang berada di mobil ku ke mobil ibu Sasuke, kemudian aku mulai mengemudi menuju rumah duka. Mobil ku dan Shikamaru parkir di tempat parkir yang bersebelahan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti ibu Sasuke menuju rumah duka.

Aku mendorong sebuah pintu kaca dan melihat sebuah ruangan luas dan peti mati yang belum tertutup di tengah ruangan. Aku melihat sebuah sosok yang sangat familiar, Itachi bersama beberapa orang teman nya, salah satu nya pria berambut merah yang kulihat di rekaman CCTV.

Aku dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju meja dengan foto Sasuke, kemudian berdoa dalam hati. Aku berharap agar ia tenang dan bahagia disana. Aku berjanji akan menepati janji ku untuk menemukan pembunuh nya.

Selesai berdoa, aku membuka mata dan melirik ke arah 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menurutku sedikit aneh sebagai tamu. Mereka terlihat agak menyendiri di meja pojok sambil memakan makanan yang disediakan. Sepertinya ia orang yang disuruh otou – san untuk mengikuti ku.

Aku melihat ibu Sasuke memasuki salah satu kamar yang terdapat di rumah duka, kemudian aku dan Shikamaru berjalan ke arah peti mati dan melirik nya. Wajah Sasuke sangat tenang, seperti sedang tertidur, namun wajah nya tidak terlihat bahagia di mata ku. Mayat nya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Wajah nya –aku benci mengakui nya- terlihat sangat tampan, aku jadi mengerti kenapa banyak gadis tergila – gila pada nya.

Sasori dan teman – teman nya akan pulang ketika tiba – tiba ibu Sasuke menghampiri Sasori.

"Sasori ! Bolehkah aku meminta tolong ?"

"Ah, Uchiha oba – san ? Tentu saja aku akan membantu mu. Apa yang bisa kubantu ?" , Sasori tersenyum, senyum nya cukup menawan namun terkesan misterius.

"Bolehkah kau membantuku memperbaiki laptop ku di kamar ? Laptop ku tiba – tiba tidak mati" , ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja, okaa – san " , Itachi menyela perkataan ibu Sasuke.

"Itachi ! Bisa tolong bantu ayah melayani tamu ?" , ayah Sasuke tiba – tiba menghampiri Itachi.

"Ok, Okaa – san, Sasori – san, aku melayani tamu dulu, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu okaa – san" ,jawab Itachi dengan sopan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti ayah nya.

Ibu Sasuke mengedip padaku, seakan memberiku kode. Aku menyadari nya dan segera berkata, "Uchiha oba – san, bolehkah kami pinjam toilet nya ?"

"Oh, silahkan" , ibu Sasuke tersenyum ramah.

Sasori memandangku dan Shikamaru dengan aneh, sekilas terlihat sedikit rasa takut. Aku memegang stun gun dan pisau lipat di kedua saku ku.

* * *

Aku, Shikamaru dan Sasori berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Kebetulan, terdapat kunci tertancap di pintu, sepertinya ibu Sasuke sengaja menancapkan kunci di pintu, kemudian aku segera menutup nya dan mengunci nya.

"Kalian ! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, hah ?!" ,bentak Sasori.

"Sasori – senpai, perkenalkan, aku Shikamaru, dan ini temanku Naruto" , ucap Shikamaru dengan nada lembut dibuat – buat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?!" , tanya Sasori dengan nada kasar.

"Sasori – senpai, mengakulah, kau yang membunuh Sasuke kan ?" ,tanya ku langsung tanpa berbasa – basi dan menatapnya tajam.

"K – kalian, jangan bicara sembarangan ! Aku bisa melaporkan kalian ke polisi !" , bentak Sasori, namun ada sedikit rasa gugup dalam nada suara nya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah nya.

"Aku memiliki bukti, Sasori – senpai"

"K – kalian punya ?! Jangan asal bicara, tunjukkan padaku !"

"Oh ya, kau dan Itachi orang yang menguntit Naruto sejak tadi pagi kan ? " ,tanya Shikamaru.

"Ti – tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kalian"

"Memang kau tidak mengenal kami, tetapi Itachi kenal. Aku yakin, kemarin kalian kembali ke mobil dan menemukan bahwa tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak ada dan 'senjata pembunuhan' itu hilang kan ?" , ucap ku.

"Lalu, kalian tahu bila aku orang yang pertama kali menemukan Sasuke, kemudian kalian mengambil kesimpulan bila aku orang yang mengambil jarum suntik itu. Aku puji kalian, kesimpulan kalian sangat tepat. Kalian seharusnya bisa menjadi detektif, kalau saja kalian berjalan di jalan yang benar" ,ucapku dengan nada dingin.

Wajah Sasori memucat, ia seperti tdak tahu harus berkata apa – apa. Tiba – tiba ia tertawa,

"Hahaha.. kalian bodoh. Kalian pikir aku tidak punya persiapan, hah ? Aku tahu dari Itachi bila kau adalah teman baik Sasuke, aku yakin kau tidak akan terima bila teman baik mu terbunuh." , Sasori mengeluarkan pisau dan berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

Aku tertawa sinis, kemudian berkata, "Kau pikir kami juga tidak punya persiapan ?"

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan stun gun dan pisau lipat ku, "Kalau kau berani menggoreskan pisau mu se – inci pun, ini dan ini dapat membunuh mu"

Wajah Sasori memucat, yah stun gun memang tidak bisa membunuh, namun bisa membuat nya pingsan. Bila ia pingsan, aku bisa saja menusuk nya dengan pisau lipat ku. Pisau lipat ku cukup tajam untuk membunuh seseorang dan aku dapat menikam nya berkali – kali.

Sasori menurunkan kembali pisau nya, ia tahu bahwa ia kalah dalam hal jumlah dan senjata, ia tidak bisa mengancamku.

"Bagaimana, Sasori – senpai ? Apa kau ingin melihat rekaman CCTV di saat pembunuhan ?" ,tanyaku.

"B – bagaimana kalian mendapatkan rekaman itu ? CCTV di sekolah kita dijaga di ruang penjaga, kan ?"

"Kami mendapatkan nya dari ruang CCTV." ,jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasori tajam.

"Bukankah ada password untuk membuka computer penjaga ruang CCTV ? Apa kalian meng – hack nya ?"

"Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan yang relevan. Sekarang, yang kita bahas adalah dirimu yang membunuh Sasuke." ,ucap Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa Sasori – senpai mau melihat kembali aksi kejahatan mu ?" ,tanyaku.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan PC tablet ku dan konektor USB, namun Sasori segera berkata,

" T – tidak perlu, aku mengaku bersalah. Aku membunuh Sasuke"

"Sekarang, beritahu aku apa alasanmu membunuh Sasuke ?" ,tanya ku sambil menatap Sasori dengan sangat tajam, tatapan tertajam yang kupunya, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan tajam nya tatapan Sasuke.

"A – aku dipaksa Itachi. Itachi mengancam akan menjauhi ku dan membully ku. Aku takut ia membully ku, karena ia memiliki pengaruh yang kuat di geng kami. Itachi menawarkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar bagiku. Aku menerima nya, aku sangat bersalah. Rasanya, kejahatan yang kulakukan akan terus menghantui ku seumur hidup, bahkan mungkin ketika aku mati"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu alasan Itachi mau membunuh adik nya ?" ,tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, yang kutahu, ia sangat membenci adik nya."

"Berapa lama kalian merencanakan pembunuhan ?" ,tanyaku.

"1 bulan. Itachi memberitahuku segala kebiasaan Sasuke, bahkan tempat parkir favorit nya di sekolah ku. Aku dan Itachi selalu menguntit nya."

"Pantas saja Sasuke bilang bila ia merasa tidak aman dan selalu merasa diikuti" ,gumamku.

"Dia sadar bila dia diikuti ?" ,tanya Sasori.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengikuti nya" ,jawabku.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang terlibat di dalam rencana kalian ?" ,tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada. Ia mempercayaiku, ia tahu anggota geng lain bisa saja mengkhianati nya dan membeberkan rahasia nya. Lagipula, di antara seluruh anggota geng, hanya aku saja yang berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu. Sehingga jumlah uang yang ditawarkan Itachi mungkin kecil bagi anggota geng lain, tetapi sangat besar bagiku." ,Sasori menunduk. Wajah nya terlihat seperti ingin menanggis, namun ia berusaha menahan nya.

"Sasori – senpai, apa kau menyesal ?" ,tanyaku dengan suara sedikit melembut.

"Ya, aku sangat menyesal. Aku malu telah mempermalukan nenek ku dan orang tua ku yang telah meninggal. Ibu Itachi sangat baik padaku, namun aku malah membalas nya dengan membunuh anak nya. Seharusnya, aku menolak saja waktu itu. Lebih baik mereka mem – bully ku, sebentar lagi juga kami akan lulus."

"Kau bisa meminta maaf kepada keluarga Itachi bila kau mau, dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang kau bunuh dan mendoa kan nya" ,ucapku.

"A – aku akan melakukan nya. Aku pasti melakukan nya." , jawab Sasori sambil menunduk.

Shikamaru memasukkan tangan nya ke saku celana dan melirik benda di dalam nya, kemudian menekan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh keluar, Sasori. Kumohon kau cukup sadar akan konsekuensi mu untuk tidak kabur." ,ucap Shikamaru.

Aku mengirimkan sms kepada okaa – san

* * *

**To: Okaa – san**

**Okaa – san, tolong kirimkan orang untuk menangkap pria berambut merah bernama Sasori di rumah duka Konoha. Aku telah memiliki bukti – bukti nya, ia bahkan mengaku.**

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, okaa – san mengirimkan sms padaku

* * *

**From: Okaa – san**

**Aku sudah mengirimkan nya. Orang yang disuruh otou – san untuk mengikuti mu itu sudah memberitahu ku.**

* * *

Aku segera membuka pintu dan keluar sambil memegang tangan Sasori agar tidak kabur. Dua orang berpakaian hitam yang mengikuti ku segera menghampiri ku.

"Naruto – san ! Ayo sini."

"Shikamaru, sebentar, ya" ,ucapku.

Kami berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru dan Sasori. Sesekali aku melirik Shikamaru yang memegang tangan Sasori, Sasori terlihat tenang dan tidak berniat kabur.

"Pria berambut merah itu orang yang menguntit mu tadi pagi, kan ? Apa ia sudah mengaku ?" ,tanya salah seorang pria dengan rambut cepak.

"Ya, dia mengaku. Kumohon, tangkaplah dia. Aku sudah memiliki bukti – bukti nya" , jawabku.

"Tentu saja, kami akan berusaha menahan nya hingga pengganti kami datang." ,ucap seorang pria berambut jabrik.

Sebenarnya, 2 orang yang mengikutiku adalah para polisi yang menyamar. Mereka adalah polisi yang bekerja untuk para detektif.

Mereka segera menghampiri Sasori dan memegang tangan Sasori. Aku kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menanyakan langsung pada Itachi ?" ,tanya Shikamaru.

"Ok, ayo kita hampiri dia."

Shikamaru terlihat mengeluarkan hp nya dan menekan" layar touchscreen hp nya, aku melirik nya.

"Kau ngapain, Shikamaru ?"

"Tadi aku merekam nya, sekarang aku ingin merekam nya lagi"

"Baguslah."

Shikamaru memasukkan hp nya ke dalam saku celana nya, aku berjalan mendekati Itachi yang baru selesai meletakkan nampan berisi aneka macam kue di salah satu meja..

"Itachi – san" ,panggilku.

'Eh, ada apa, Naruto ?" , Itachi tersenyum ramah. "Oh, ini teman mu, Naruto ?"

"Perkenalkan, saya Shikamaru Nara, teman sekelas Sasuke. Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian Sasuke."

"Arigato, Shikamaru – san. Aku harap kau mau ke pemakaman Sasuke besok." ,ucap Itachi dengan ramah.

Aneh sekali, tiba – tiba menjadi ramah, biasa, karakter nya sangat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada Sasuke. Aku tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku sedikit bersemangat telah bertemu target utama ku.

"Lho, Sasori, kau mau kemana ?" ,tanya Itachi ketika melihat Sasori berjalan bersama dua polisi yang menyamar menjadi tamu.

"Itu, mereka berdua adalah teman lama ku. Aku ingin pergi bersama mereka. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa, Itachi."

"Itu teman mu ? Perkenalkan, aku Itachi Uchiha, teman sekolah Sasori." , Itachi mengulurkan tangan kepada dua polisi yang menyamar.

"Aku Akira Takahashi, salam kenal" , polisi berambut cepak menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dan bersalaman.

"Aku Jun Sawada, senang bertemu dengan mu" , polisi berambut jabrik itu tersenyum.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu ya. Sayonara, Uchiha – san" , kedua polisi yang menyamar itu melambaikan tangan.

"Itachi – san, ayo kita ke kamar. Ada sesuatu yang menarik yang ingin kutunjukkan." ,ucapku.

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku, gadis yang sangat sexy. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan padamu foto sexy nya. Aku tidak enak bila menunjukkan nya disini." , aku tersenyum.

"Wah, benarkah ? Kenapa kau mengenalkan padaku ?", Itachi tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, teman ku itu suka pria yang lebih tua. Satu – satu nya pria lebih tua yang kukenal dan yang ku ketahui masih single hanya Itachi – san" , aku memasang ekspresi yang dapat meyakinkan Itachi.

Itachi bukanlah orang bodoh, sama seperti Sasuke, Itachi juga pintar dalam meng analisa dan kecerdasan nya diatas rata - rata. Aku harus berhati – hati agar dia tidak curiga. Untunglah, Sasuke pernah memberitahu ku bila Itachi single dan menyukai wanita sexy. Aku jadi mendapatkan informasi tentang target ku tanpa bersusah payah.

"Sepertinya aku pria yang beruntung. Memang nya teman mu sekolah dimana ? Kurasa bila orang itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita, ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenalku."

"Dia bersekolah di Sunagakure High School, tetapi ia pergi ke Konoha setiap weekend karena orang tua nya memiliki usaha di Konoha." ,jawabku.

"Ok, ayo kita ke kamar. Aku penasaran, lho dengan foto sexy nya. Arigato telah memperkenalkanku pada teman mu. Oh ya, dia itu single kan ?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya, aku pernah menunjukkan foto Itachi – san, dan ia bilang ia penasaran dengan Itachi – san."

"Oh ya ? Aku juga penasaran dengan nya. Kau dapat darimana foto ku ?"

"Kita pernah berfoto ber 3 bersama Sasuke di purikura (*) ,kan ?" ,jawabku.

Wajah Itachi langsung berubah menjadi muram mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Namun ia dengan lihai nya segera merubah ekspresi muka nya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

* * *

Aku segera masuk bersama Itachi dan Shikamaru ke kamar yang sama dengan kamar yang kupakai untuk mengintrogasi Sasori tadi.

"Kunci saja pintu nya" ,ucap Itachi.

Aku menuruti Itachi dan mengunci pintu nya. Shikamaru memencet layar hp nya, ia seperti nya mulai merekam, namun ia berpura – pura sedang mengirim pesan.

"Nah, mana foto yang mau kau tunjukkan ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Sebentar, ya. Eh aku punya video web cam nya", jawabku. Aku menyalakan pc tablet dan mencolok USB ke konektor USB di pc tablet ku.

Aku mengskip nya sampai ke menit dimana Sasori membunuh Sasuke dan menyeringai, Itachi terlihat marah.

"Video apa ini ?"

"Itu video teman mu, ah lebih tepat nya orang suruhanmu, Sasori untuk membunuh adik mu sendiri." ,ucapku.

"Kau menipuku ! Sialan, brengsek kau !" , jerit Itachi.

"Kau tahu darimana bila ia orang suruhanku ? Jangan asal bicara !" ,bentak Itachi, mata nya menatapku dengan tajam, aku membalas tatapan nya.

"Shikamaru, putar rekaman nya !" ,perintahku kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera menekan layar hp nya, dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengar rekaman suara percakapanku dengan Sasori. Wajah Itachi memerah menahan marah, tinju nya terkepal.

Rekaman akhirnya berhenti dan Shikamaru mematikan nya, kemudian melanjutkan rekaman percakapan dengan Itachi yang tadi di – pause.

Itachi menonjok dinding berkali – kali.

"Bagaimana, kau masih mau mengelak ?" ,tanyaku.

Itachi segera maju dan hendak menonjokku, namun aku segera mengelak dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat ku, dan menggoreskan nya ke lengan nya.

"Arrgghh ! Brengsek !" , teriak Itachi sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kumohon, mengaku saja lah. Kau sudah tak bisa mengelak, Itachi – san"

"Haha.. Kalian belum tahu siapa aku. Aku pemilik Uchiha Corp. Orang biasa seperti kalian tidak akan bisa menahanku" , Itachi tertawa sinis.

"Kau bodoh, Uchiha – san. Kau pikir kami bertindak tanpa rencana ? Kami tentu saja bekerja sama dengan okaa – san mu" , Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

"Tch.. tak kusangka pintar juga kalian. Yah, bagaimana lagi ? Kurasa aku akan mengaku.", ekspresi Itachi terlihat pasrah.

"Apa alasanmu membunuh adik mu sendiri ?" ,tanyaku.

"Banyak alasan nya. Apa perlu kusebutkan satu – satu ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ck.. kalau itu keinginan mu. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari ku, aku salut akan kepandaian dan kenekatan kalian. " ,jawab Itachi.

"Pertama, aku membenci Sasuke karena ia selalu menyusahkanku, ia manja pada ku, bahkan sejak kecil. Kedua, Sasuke adalah rival abadi ku, aku masih ingat bagaimana gadis yang kucintai menolakku dengan alasan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, dan Sasuke menolak gadis itu. Dia menyakiti gadis yang kucintai." ,Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak dan lanjut berbicara.

"Ketiga, aku memang tidak pernah sayang pada nya. Keempat, aku memang ingin membunuh seseorang dan merasakan sensasi dari nikmat nya membunuh, kupikir Sasuke target yang paling tepat. Terakhir, aku benci harus berbagi segala nya dengan nya, bahkan warisan. Kalau saja ia tidak ada, aku bisa mewarisi seluruh harta orang tua ku dan menjadi satu – satu nya putra mahkota penerus keluarga Uchiha. Aku capek harus berpura – pura sabar menghadapi Sasuke, memakai 'topeng' kakak yang baik dan menyayangi otou – san nya dan menahan ambisi ku setiap hari."

Astaga ! Gila sekali ! Onii – san seperti itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Duh, aku jadi kasihan pada Sasuke. Aku yakin ia sayang pada onii – san nya hingga berani menujukkan sikap manja hanya pada nya. Selain itu, aku lumayan sering mendengar Sasuke bercerita tentang onii – san nya, bahkan membanggakan nya.

"Sasori itu sangat – sangat bodoh. Ketika kami kembali ke mobil Sasuked an tidak menemukan tubuh dan jarum suntik itu, kami sangat panic. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa – bisa nya lupa bahwa ada CCTV di setiap sudut sekolah ini, kecuali wc. Bidak yang menyusahkan dan membawa petaka bagi ku"

"Tapi, kurasa Sasuke menyayangi mu" ,jawabku. Aku sangat emosi melihat pria satu ini. Ingin aku menikam nya dan membunuh nya.

"Naruto. Jangan terbawa perasaan" , Shikamaru memperingatkanku.

"Teman mu itu lebih ber – otak daripada mu. Bodoh sekali menunjukkan perasaanmu pada target mu." , Itachi bangkit dan berusaha menikam ku. Namun aku refleks menahan tangan Itachi dan memelintir nya dengan keras hingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Setidaknya, aku lebih baik daripada mu, mahluk tak berperasaan yang tega membunuh adik nya sendiri. Psikopat tak bermoral yang berdarah dingin. Kau ini sampah !" , jawabku dengan sinis. Aku menekankan kata sampah.

"Kau bilang aku sampah ? Tahu apa kau tentang diri ku ? Kau tahu betapa frustasi nya aku menghadapi adik yang lebih segala – gala nya darimu. Ia bahkan sok baik di hadapan orang tua ku, kurasa ia ingin merebut warisan dari ku. Aku juga bisa merebut nya" , jawab Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin ! Aku teman nya sejak kecil dan aku sangat mengenal nya. Ia memang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan dan kelemahan nya pada siapapun, tetapi aku tahu ia menyayangimu. Ia suka menceritakan padaku tentang mu."

"Aku tidak perduli." , jawab Itachi dengan dingin.

Aku mengirim sms kepada ibu ku, menyuruh kedua polisi lain nya yang menyamar untuk segera mengetuk kamar yang kumasuki.

"Aku puas telah membunuh nya. Aku sangat puas…" , Itachi tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau gila !" ,jerit ku.

"Ambisi ku tercapai. Aku sangat bahagia"

Tok.. tok.. terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku segera membuka pintu.

Kedua polisi yang menyamar sebagai pria dengan setelan jas segera masuk dan memborgol Itachi.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku ? Lepaskan aku !" , Itachi memberontak.

"Kami mendapat perintah untuk menangkap anda atas tuduhan konspirasi pembunuhan Sasuke Uchiha" ,ucap kedua polisi itu.

Itachi berjalan keluar bersama kedua polisi, seluruh tamu menatap Itachi dengan kaget. Aku tersenyum puas dan melakukan high five dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya ! Kita berhasil, Shikamaru !"

"Aku juga. Seperti nya kita berbakat jadi Detektif"

"Kurasa aku akan mewarisi pekerjaan okaa – san." , aku tersenyum.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

5 hari kemudian, sidang kasus pembunuhan Sasuke selesai. Otou – san dan Okaa – san adalah orang yang menangani kasus ini, dan tentu saja Otou – san memenangkan kasus ini. Itachi dan Sasori menghadapi sidang ini sendirian. Tidak ada seorangpun pengacara yang mau membantu mereka, terutama setelah mereka tahu bahwa otou – san ialah jaksa yang menangani kasus ini. Orang tua Itachi pun pasrah dan berniat memberi pelajaran kepada Itachi dengan tidak mendukung atau membantu nya selama sidang.

Itachi didiagnosa mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan memiliki sedikit kecenderungan sebagai psikopat. Itachi dan Sasori mendapatkan hukuman mati dan eksekusi nya akan dilaksanakan kemarin.

Nenek Sasori terlihat sangat sedih dan terpukul melihat Sasori yang terlibat pembunuhan. Ia terus menanggis dan bahkan pingsan, namun pasrah saat melihat Sasori dinyatakan bersalah

Permintaan terakhir Sasori adalah bertemu nenek nya, ia bersujud sambil menanggis di hadapan nenek nya. Ia memeluk nenek nya dengan sangat lama sebelum akhirnya regu tembak membawa nya dan mengeksekusi diri nya tepat di hadapan nenek nya.

Sementara, permintaan terakhir Itachi adalah mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Ia terdiam lama sambil menatap makam Sasuke, kemudian dengan tenang menjalankan hukuman nya. Kurasa ia menyesal dan mulai menyayangi Sasuke.

Hari ini, aku kembali mengunjungi makam Sasuke bersama Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino. Aku dan Ino meletakkan bunga ke makam Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dibuat. Aku menatap ke foto di batu nisan itu dengan lirih, aku menyesal tak sanggup melindungi nya dan mengacuhkan nya ketika ia mengungkapkan kegelisahan nya.

'Sasuke, aku telah berhasil menemukan orang yang membunuhmu. Ternyata orang itu onii – san mu sendiri. Kecewa, ya ? Gomen, aku tak bisa melindungi mu' ,batinku.

Ah, aku harap Sasuke dapat menjalani hidup yang bahagia bila ia ber – reinkarnasi kembali. Dan kami tetap menjadi sahabat walaupun kami mungkin sudah tak saling mengingat mengenai persahabatam kami di dunia ini. Sayonara, Sasuke. Aku selalu menyayangimu, sebagai sahabat.

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**-Purikura : Photo booth**

* * *

**Akhirnya fanfiction ini selesai.**

**Btw author pk fastnet & ternyata fanfiction di blok.. ckck**

**author akhirnya upload fanfict pk wi - fi hotspot hp, and skrg simpati ikut nge - block fanfiction..ckck**

**so, skrg author download anonymox & bisa bwt buka fanfiction.. #lompat - lompat seneng**

**Bwt sementara, author ga akan bikin fanfict genre crime / mystery, author mw fokus nyelesain fanfict 2 weeks with the star.**

**Special Thanks to Dark Namikaze Ryu & aindri961 yg udah ngasih review & baca fanfict ini + ngedukung dari awal. Thanks bgt, ya. **


End file.
